El Despertar
by anavalladaresf
Summary: Esta historia trata de lo que ocurrió 3 años después de que mikan dejara la academia y le borran sus recuerdos, ella ahora vive con su abuelo y estudia en un colegio cerca, desde que le borraron sus recuerdos mikan ha estado muy cambiada su actitud no es la misma, ya no sonríe y siente en su corazón que algo le falta... ¿podrá mikan encontrar lo que tanto le hacia falta?


pre style="line-height: 21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-size: 15px;"2 años después de que Mikan se saliera de la academia y le borrarán todos sus recuerdos. br /br /Sakura Mikan 16años una estudiante normal de instituto fría con una mirada muy sería que a todos los chicos atrae, Mikan estudia en un instituto donde sólo están muy pocas chicas ya que hace poco lo abrieron para ser mixto así que la mayoría son chicos, todos los chicos están enamorados de Mikan y se le declaran pero ella siempre los rechaza ya que siente que hubo una persona muy especial para ella en el pasado pero no recuerda quien es. br /br /Un día en clases el chico más lindo la cita en el techo de la escuela y le dice "Sakura-san me gustas... Por favor sal conmigo" Mikan se inclina bajando la cabeza y le dice "lo siento no puedo salir contigo" el sorprendido le responde "acaso tienes a alguien que te guste?" Y ella responde "quien sabe" el confundido le responde "o sea no sabes quien es? Entonces como podría gustarte alguien que ni conoces?" Y ella mirando al cielo responde "aunque no lo recuerde se que era muy importante". Suena la campana de salida y Mikan va a su casa, cuando llega saluda a su abuelo:br /(M: Mikan. A:abuelo)br /M: estoy en casabr /A: ah Mikan! Quiero hablar contigo tienes un momento?br /El abuelo lleva a Mikan hasta la orilla de la playa y se sientan cuando el le dice: br /br /A: Mikan tu antes eras una chica muy alegre, no dejabas que nadie se entristeciera y hacías lo correcto siempre con una sonrisa pero ahora desde que despertaste hace 2años tu... Cambiaste demasiado. br /M: no recuerdo haber sido así, no recuerdo nada, además no es como si quiera recordar algo que alguna vez y por alguna razón olvide, si lo olvide tiene que tener el significado de "porque fui tan tonta y sonreír por todo acabo mal" br /A; nunca te has parado a pensar que lo olvidaste por algún accidente o por alguna magia? br /M: nunca he tenido un accidente y las cosas como magia y súper poderes son tonterías, no existen. br /br /Cae la noche y Mikan y su abuelo vuelen a la casa. Al día siguiente Mikan se alista y va a la escuela, cuando llega un montón de Chicos que están enamorados ella saltan hacia ella y le preguntan desesperadamente "¿Sakura-san estas bien? Nadie te hizo nada?" Mikan los ignora y prosigue preguntándose por dentro que querían decir, en el salón el profesor les habla sobre un grupo de personas que están atacando en la ciudad y dicen los rumores que tienen una especie de poderes y Mikan dice a esobr /br /M:¿poderes? Son solo rumores en todo caso serían unos ladrones que andan sueltos con armas o algo por el estilobr /br /El profesor (también esta enamorado de Mikan) la abraza y le dice (p)br /br /P:Mikan-channnn por favor cuídate que nada te pase(llorando)br /M:Sensei por favor suelteme me molesta br /br /Acaban las clases y ella se dirige a su casa pero antes de eso paso por la playa a pensar en lo que su abuelo le había dicho, cuando de la nada aparecen más de 10 personas rodeándolas br /br /M: ¿qué? Esto tiene que ser una mentira, de donde salieron estas personas?br /br /Cuando escucha un grito de alguna persona a lo lejos diciendo "Mikan-chan cuidadoooo" br /br /Esas personas tenían todo tipo de poderes agua, hielo, explosión, etc cuando las usaron Mikan entro en pánico y grito br /br /M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! br /br /De la nada sus poderes se desactivaron quedado totalmente sorprendidos y salieron corriendo ya que como podrían pensar que una chica totalmente normal tendría tal poder? br /br /Mikan abre los ojos y no ve a nadie más preguntándose br /br /M:que fue todo eso? De dónde salieron esas personas? AHH ES VERDAD, quien fue la persona que me grito de lo lejos? br /br /Mikan se da la vuelta y ve a un hombre, ese hombre estaba totalmente sorprendido y un poco confundido, Mikan con una mirada fría le preguntabr /br /M; ¿quien eres?br /br /Esta persona nada más y nada menos era narumi-Sensei (N) br /br /N: mi nombre es narumi br /M: fuiste tu quien grito? br /N: si, pero no creí que podrías hacer eso estoy totalmente sorprendido br /M: hacer? De qué hablas? Esas personas desaparecieron de la nada br /N: Mikan-chan podría ser que tu...br /M: ¿Mikan-chan? No hables como si me conocieras, es la primera vez que te veo quien eres? br /N: podríamos hablar en alguna otra parte? br /br /Mikan y narumi van a hacía la casa de Mikan cuando jichan (abuelo) lo ve y dice br /A: ohhh mucho tiempo sin verlo br /N: lo mismo digo, a pasado mucho, quisiera hablar con ustedes br /br /Narumi, Mikan y jichan se sientan me la mesa cuando Mikan pregunta br /br /M:¿y? Me dirás quienes eran esas personas br /br /Narumi asombrado de que la actitud de Mikan una chica alegre y tierna haya cambiado a la de una chica fría y muy sería br /br /N: esas personas tenían un poder llamado "alice" muy pocas personas lo poseen esos "alices" hay de todo tipos como fuego, aire, explosión, feromonas, transformación entre otras cosas br /M: ¿alices? Ese tipo de cosas no existen br /N: si existen y tu eres una de ellosbr /M:¿yo? br /N: si tu, es increíble pero posees el alice de la anulación, anulando todo tipo de poder. br /M; anulación? br /N: si, es por eso que en el momento en el que te atacaron perdieron sus poderesbr /br /Mikan molesta se levanta y dice "no juegues conmigo esas cosas son mentiras yo no puedo ser algo como eso" y se dirige a su habitación br /br /N: no lo puedo creer, ella a recuperado su poder, eso es prácticamente imposiblebr /A: eso quiere decir que ella tendrá que volver a irse? br /N: si, ella tiene que volver a la academiabr /A: volverán sus memorias? br /N: no lo se, pero estoy sorprendido de que Mikan-chan cambiara tanto aunque ahora es una chica muy atractiva es muy fría br /A: desde aquel día hace 2años su conducta ha sido así, en ningún momento me mostró una sonrisa, es muy doloroso verla así, es como si lo más importante para ella se allá esfumado br /N: no ha sonreído? La Mikan-chan que conocí sonreía no importaba que siempre lo hacía, eso nos daba fuerza a todos ya que su sonrisa era como la luz del sol br /A: cuando le dirá que tiene que irse?br /N: lo más pronto posible, quizás mañana mismobr /A: será duro volver a perderla...br /N: no se preocupe ella estará bien, además tiene 16 años a lo que cumpla los 23 volverá a casa br /A: no se sí pueda soportar sin ella 7añosbr /N: ella esta bien, dejare que le envíe cartas toda los días y yo personalmente se las traerébr /A: muchísimas graciasbr /N: no hay de que br /br /Paso el día y llego el sábado, Mikan estaba mirando hacia la nada cuando su abuelo la llama br /br /A: Mikan hay algo que tengo que decirte br /M: otra cosa? br /A: es muy importante, el señor narumi tiene algo que quiere decirte br /M: el señor narumi? Ah! Te refieres al señor que vino ayer? br /A: si, esta esperándote en la sala br /br /Mikan y su abuelo se dirigen a la sala donde narumi-Sensei esta esperándolos y Mikan se sienta con una mirada fría le pregunta br /br /M: que es lo que quiere ahora narumi?br /N: ¿narumi? No sería mejor ¿narumi-Sensei? O ¿naa-chan? :) br /br /Mikan ignora lo que acaba de decir y le vuelve a preguntar br /br /M; que es lo que quiere? br /N: aaaa etoo, como decirlo? Tienes un alice muy poderosobr /M; otra vez con esa cosa? Ya le dije que no se lo que hice y no tengo ningún alice br /N: si si lo tienes, el director de la academia gakuen alice lo puede percibir, y quiere que entres a la academia para poder reforzar tu alice br /M: academia? DE NINGÚN MODO! Yo no me separare de mi abuelo br /N:Mikan-chan si tu permaneces aquí esas personas volverán a buscarte y herirán a ti y a tu abuelobr /M: de ningún modo no me iré! br /br /De la nada suena una explosión en la entrada de la casa y Mikan, narumi y el abuelo van corriendo hacia la entrada para ver lo que pasaba, eran las mismas personas en busca de venganza diciendo que acabarán con ella br /br /Narumi logra controlarlo con su alice de feromonas diciendo br /N: ¿pelear? Eso es muy malo que tal si se van? 3 br /br /Ellos afectado por las feromonas se teletransportan a otro lugar br /br /M; que acaba de pasar?br /N: tengo el alice de las feromonas, puedo controlarlos solo con hablar o tocarlos mientras sepa cuando activarlo y desactivarlo br /M: jichan? Estas bien? br /A: si, Sólo que un poco adolorido por la explosión br /br /Mikan baja la cabeza y le dice al narumi br /br /M; esta bien iré con usted para poder proteger a jichan br /N: en serio?:) que bienn todos estarán felices de verte y te dará alegría verlos br /M:feliz? Cómo me alegría de ver a alguien que ni siquiera conozco? br /N: aaaaa etooo, bueno partimos mañana domingo has tu maleta y te recogeré a las 8am/pre 


End file.
